Timeless
by AnnaSherlly
Summary: A forma como um relacionamento pode trazer ódio, amor, paixão e luxúria para a vida de Hiccup, deixa-o insano. Ou onde Hiccup parece ter assuntos pendentes de vidas passadas. [HiccupxElsaxJack]
1. Prológo

Rapunzel gritou e fechou seus olhos, quando uma estaca de gelo veio em sua direção e por um momento pensou que fora atingida.

— Queira se retirar, Rapunzel. Eu e a _rainha_ iremos resolver alguns assuntos particulares — disse para a criada assustada, que percebera que havia uma barreira de gelo a sua volta. Sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo. O Rei sempre imponente com sua pose, jogou seus cabelos brancos para trás e tirou a capa que sempre vestia.

— Vossa Majestade, se me permite. Acho que poderiam resolver esse assunto mais tarde… Quando estiverem mais calmos… — sugeriu, trêmula.

— Iremos resolver isso agora, Rapunzel. _Jack_ já disse para se retirar. O que ainda faz aqui? — A rainha estava fria, tão como seu coração. Sua postura era felina, parecia pronta para o ataque. Por um momento, a loira assustada pensou como pareciam elegantes em sua postura real e suas roupas bordadas, mesmo quando usavam seus _dons_.

Apressado a mordoma deixou o cômodo, correndo por entre os corredores até esbarrar em alguém, caindo no chão logo em seguida.

— Rapunzel? — A criada olhou para cima e viu um par de olhos esmeralda a encarando. — Estás bem? Para qual razão corres tanto?

A loira que sempre mantém um sorriso em seus lábios, chorava assustada. Atrás do jovem de cabelos castanhos, uma ruiva vestida com uma armadura completa vinha correndo com uma espada na mão.

— Hiccup, eles estão brigando — a expressão no rosto do rapaz passou de leve a preocupado. — E-e dessa vez é diferente, eles estão brigando com _os dons deles_ — sussurrou a última parte como se fosse algo proibido a dizer.

— Onde eles estão? — Rapunzel olhou assustada para a General do Exército. — ONDE ELES ESTÃO? — Repetiu a pergunta chacoalhando a loira.

A ruiva tirou as mãos de Hiccup da criada, jogou-o na parede e lançou lhe um olhar raivoso. Ele devolveu um olhar triste.

— Controle-se, Hiccup. A criada está assustada, temos sorte que não entrou em pânico — soltou o jovem de sedosos cabelos castanhos. — Além, de que é óbvio por que estão brigando — desdenhou, magoada.

Hiccup iria responder a General se não fosse o estrondo que ouviram na Sala do Trono. Antes que percebesse, já estava correndo tão veloz, quanto suas pernas permitiam. O palácio nunca pareceu tão grande e os corredores nunca pareceram tão pequenos.

— Não, não, não — sussurrava para si mesmo enquanto via a porta ficar cada vez mais perto, estendendo sua mão para conseguir tocar. Ouvia passos o seguindo, mas ignorou tudo. Seu objetivo era alcançar a porta. Morreria por isso.

Quando perto o suficiente, empurrou a porta com todas forças. Seus olhos se arregalaram de terror, enquanto lágrimas brotavam. Suas pernas fraquejaram, enquanto desejava ter chagado mais cedo.

— Jack? Elsa? — Ele deslizou no chão para o lado de seus corpos caídos, banhados em sangue com uma estaca de gelo enfiada em cada um.

Jack e Elsa estavam de mãos dadas, quando ouviram seus nomes abriram os olhos e sorriram para Hiccup.

— Hey, Hiccup — Jack tossiu sangue logo após, tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas não achou sua voz.

— Fique quieto somente uma vez, Jack — a Rainha reprendeu com a voz fraca, mas sorrindo, levou sua mão para o rosto do castanho. — Oh, Hiccup, nós não temos muito tempo, entende?

— Não digas bobeiras, Elsa. Irei salvá-los — pegou a mão da loira que passava por seu rosto.

— Não sejas bobo, Hiccup — o jovem virou para o Rei, que limpava o sangue em sua boca com a manga de sua camisa. — Nem todos os finais são felizes, porém saibas que não me arrependo do que fiz e vivi com você. Negaria um último beijo?

— Que pergunta tola, Jack. Nunca negaria nada ao meu amor.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para perto do albino, deixando a mão da loira e lhe deu um beijo, conseguia sentir um gosto metálico em sua boca. Ao se separar, Jack sorriu e fechou os olhos. Parecia dormir.

— Parece que Jack já foi. Olhe a felicidade em que partiu, Hic… Obrigado por ter entrado em nossas vidas, você trouxe cor e calor ao cinza congelado que estávamos acostumados. Shiu…! Não chore, meu amor. Nós amamos você.

— Eu não conseguirei viver sem vocês. Eu sou egoísta, Elsa. Eu roubei Jack de você e lhe roubei de Jack. Como agora conseguiria ficar sem os dois? — Elsa aquele ponto já chorava. — Não me deixe, por favor. Eu não vou aguentar. Eu amo tanto vocês.

— Te entreguei meu coração pela sua coragem e valentia, não pode simplesmente acabar com sua preciosa vida por nós dois. Fomos burros o suficiente para acabar com a nossa. Se houver um outro lado, Hiccup, não quero lhe ver lá tão cedo. Jack e eu estaremos te aguardando no momento certo. — E dessa vez, quem tossiu sangue foi a Rainha. — Merida?

— A suas ordens, minha rainha — disse e prestou continência, olhando para frente.

— Ora, Merida, então hora final usas de tais formalidades? — Elsa riu, mas acabou se engasgando com o sangue e desistiu de rir. — Sei o quanto amas Hiccup — a ruiva olhou nos olhos da rainha, temerosa —, é perceptível, minha cara. Mas nunca faltou com lealdade a nós, por isso colocamos-lhe no posto de General. Por isso, na minha morte, peço mais uma vez a sua lealdade. Não deixe Hiccup se matar. Por favor, me prometa isso — a General fez sua expressão mais séria e confiante.

— Eu prometo, Vossa Majestade. Darei a minha vida, se for preciso.

A Rainha sorriu, grata.

— Não se esqueça de dizer a minha irmã o quanto a amo — voltou seus olhos ao jovem a sua frente. — Estou indo, Hic.

Hiccup se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e desesperado. Quem ligava para o sangue quando o outro amor de sua vida estava partindo?

— Te amo, sim? — Elsa sorriu e logo depois fechou os olhos, respirando pela última vez.

— Elsa, Jack, eu prometo irei encontra-los aonde quer que vocês renasçam, quero mais que tudo estar ligados a vocês por toda a eternidade. — E Hiccup chorou como nunca alguém havia presenciado, afinal não era qualquer um que encontrava duas vezes o amor e o perdia de uma só vez.


	2. Chapter I

Séculos depois...

Naquela manhã, não foi o som irritante do despertador que acordou Hiccup Spantosicus Strondus III, nem tão pouco foi a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. O que despertou Hiccup, ou melhor _quem_ , Toothless, que nunca gostou de acordar com o despertador, tinha fincado suas unhas na barriga de Hiccup.

— Ouch, isso doí, Toothless! Saía de cima de mim! — Entretanto, o efeito foi contrário, o gato somente apertou mais suas garras contra o corpo do menino, fazendo-o se levantar e expulsar o felino de cima de si. — Pronto, pronto! Desliguei o despertador, seu gato mimado! Você deveria me agradecer por deixar você dormir na cama comigo! — Mas o bichano não parecia estar dando muita importância para o garoto e saiu à procura de comida pela casa. — Ei, você não pode simplesmente sair assim, Toothless! Estou falando com você... Ah, deixa para lá.

Ignorando seu gato e resmungando sobre cortar as garras do felino, Hiccup foi se vestir. Hoje era um dia importante, sua mãe dizia, porque hoje ele iria entrar em um novo colégio. Entretanto, o menino não conseguia demonstrar tanto ânimo quanto sua mãe. _Porque sempre havia um novo começo._

Desde que o pai de Hiccup morreu, sua mãe em uma tentativa frustrada de superar o luto, passou a trabalhar cada vez mais. Veja bem, sua mãe era bióloga, mas tinha um fascínio por répteis, então passou a afundar-se em pesquisas e indo de laboratório em laboratório ao redor do mundo para estudar mais espécies. Eram raros os momentos que os dois passavam juntos, mas o menino não se ressentia por isso.

Hiccup odiava ver sua mãe fazendo esse plano louco de trabalho e isso o fazia se sentir culpado. Se ele somente tivesse avisado seu pai, se ele tivesse sido mais firme ao impedir que ele saísse, ele teria evitado sua morte.

Seus amigos e sua mãe não entendiam porque ele se culpavam tanto, afinal, foi uma fatalidade. Não teria como Hiccup saber que o carro de seu pai capotaria, quando ele perdesse a direção por desviar de um animal. Nisso, o menino concordava, ele não previa o futuro, mas ele era _diferente_.

Desde criança, ele sempre foi capaz de enxergar coisas que outras pessoas não podiam. Ele não os chamava de "espírito" nem se considerava um "médium", mas gostava de conversar com eles e conhecer suas histórias. Entretanto, era difícil conseguir algum _deles_ para conversar, até mesmo entre os humanos, porque seus "coleguinhas" achavam que ele era uma aberração por sempre ser pego "falando sozinho" ou "fazendo coisas estranhas".

Hiccup enxergava "auras" e delas ele conseguia sentir a emoção das pessoas, seu tempo de vida, a presença de sua morte e, se as tocasse, podia entrar em suas mentes. Quando as pessoas estavam alegres, a sua volta explodia um tom amarelado-brilhante que lembrava o sol; quando estavam tristes, suas auras tingiam ao azul e por aí vai. Quanto ao seu tempo de vida, Hiccup só precisava olhar para cima da cabeça das pessoas e lá, lia a informação. Mas algo que o menino sempre tentou evitar foi procurar a morte, porém não podia se esconder da proximidade da morte... Era quando as auras das pessoas ficavam pretas e seus brilhos naturais se apagavam.

Se somente tivesse avisado a seu pai, olhar para ele com a falta do costumeiro brilho saindo pela porta, sabendo que era a última vez... Nunca mais o menino foi o mesmo. Mas a grande questão era: _o que você faria se soubesse que a morte de alguém está perto?_ Desde aquele dia, prometeu que se visse mais alguém Abraçado Pela Morte ajudaria, independente do perigo ou da situação, porque precisava ser forte e corajoso como seu pai sempre quis que fosse.

Hiccup foi despertado de seus tristes devaneios matinais por um barulho na cozinha. Então, congelou por um momento, será que sua mãe estava em casa? Enfiou sua calça rapidamente e correu até o andar de baixo para encontrar a bióloga.

Acabou nem se surpreendendo, quando viu um pote com farinha no chão e Toothless em cima da bancada olhando para ele.

— Ah, cara. Muito obrigado, Toothless. Agora eu realmente vou ficar atrasado! O que você queria dessa vez? Assar um bolo? Olha essa bagunça! — Enquanto discutia com o gato, gesticulava a toda a sujeira no chão. Mas o gato somente lambia sua pata e olhava com indiferença para o menino.

Depois de limpar tudo apressadamente e deixar comida em um lugar fácil para o bichano pegar (sem quebrar o resto da casa), o moreno pegou sua bicicleta adaptada por ele mesmo na garagem, afinal, desde o incidente em que seu pé ficou preso em uma máquina aos seus 12 anos, teve que reorganizar algumas coisas em sua vida. Pedalando apressadamente, Hiccup rezava para não chegar atrasado no seu primeiro dia.

Afinal, este " _era o dia mais importante de sua vida_ " e, por um curto momento, ele se deixou acreditar nisso.


End file.
